The Fairy academy For Extraordinary Individuals (FAFEI)
by Revan Dark lord of the Sith
Summary: Natsu is just a reguler guy in school. He has his friends and his enimies. But one day he discovers that he's been accepted into some strange academy, and that he can control fire. What strange encounters will await him and the new friends he makes in The Fairy Academy For Extraordinary Individuals? T for language and violence. Reviews are greatly appreciated
1. Prologue

Revan: Hey guys! I'm taking a break from my soul eater fic to help co-write a Fairy tail story with my friend Ice-make Mage Neko, just call her Neko for short. So first I want to say that I did not write any of this prologue at all. It was all Neko, so make sure you give her all your praise. Ok I'll now hand the floor over to Neko

Neko: Hullo fellow FT fans, yes, clearly the person who's talking is not Revan, it's me, Neko (Ice-make Mage Neko). Okay, introducing you to a new colab story between Revan and I, I welcome you to step into this world and read our glorious fanfiction, NATSU! DISCLAIMER!

Natsu: Neko does not own Fairytail, otherwise ther would be Nalu and-HEY WHAT AM I READING?

Happy: Rolling prologue...

* * *

Natsu sat there, in the school hall, with one hundred (or more) students and bored out of his mind. It wasn't fair. This entrance test was picking on him he thought. Another inanimate object hates him. Natsu tugged his scarf nervously as he tried to think back why he didn't study...

-2 Days previous-

Jellal walked down the corridor hunting for his best friend, he caught a glimpse of pink hair

"Oi! Natsu! are we gonna start stu-" Jellal stopped mid way in his sentence. He just came across his hot-headed best friend, Natsu Dragneel pressing heads with the cold (and for some reason) half-nude transfer student, Gray Fullbuster.

"What you say Ice-Princess?" Natsu taunted

"What I told you Barbecue Breath" Gray

"Guys..." Jellal sweat dropped as he broke he two up "No need for fighting"

"He called me a idiot!" Natsu... erm 'roared'

"And I would agree, now come on we are going to go study" Jellal pulled Natsu away from Gray

"Haha! So long Fi-" He was cut short when he received a heavy blow to the head

"In your face free-" Natsu received a similar blow to the head

"what was that for?!" He yelled receiving Jellal's bored expression

"you know what?"

"I hope this is a rhetorical question" Natsu groaned

"your studying alone, I can't handle this insanity" Jellal decided

"wait! what!?" Natsu yelled as Jellal walked away

"Feel free to follow me to our next class" Jellal called turning a corner to go out the door. Natsu groaned and ran after him...

-flashback end-

'Ah... So it's Jellal's fault' Natsu thought

'No it aint!' Said a familiar voice in his head

'I'm imagining things...' Natsu sighed picking u a pencil to start his test...

A few desks away Gray and Jellal exchanged looks

'He is one...' Gray thought

'Yes he is...' Jellal nodded at Gray

* * *

Neko: ta da!

Jellal: R&R... please

Neko: do your thing amigos and hit that review button, passing it on to Revan

Revan- pretty neat huh? more will come soon! Please review it and tell us how much you love it, ok see you guys later!


	2. Chapter 1

Neko: Hullo my fellow Fanfiction-ers welcome back to FAFEI (acronym XD). Its the first chapter! Yippie! I thank all of you who reviewed the prologue. Revan wrote this chapter, so credit goes to him. We don't ownFairy Tail (no matter how much we want to).

Revan- Hey guys! It's your friendly neighborhood Dark lord of the Sith, Me! ok so first I would like to thank all the great reviews that we received for the prologue. So I wrote this chapter this time. And you'll probably notice that I write slightly differently than Neko does. Anyway on to chapter 1!

* * *

Natsu was sitting in his room, that test he'd taken earlier had drained him of most of his brain function "I probably failed it miserably too" he said out loud. His cat was sitting in his lap purring, offering no comment. "well if i did its all jellal's fault, right happy?" he asked, petting the cat. Happy looked at him, and said nothing

Natsu sighed "And then there was that gray person, man he really pisses me off" he said "I mean, what did I ever do to him anyway?" He sighed "every time he sees me, he just goes off, along with most of his clothes..." Natsu shuddered at remembering how gray usually strips when they fight "creepy perv"

Natsu went over to his tv and looked at the various movies and TV shows he had "hm... What should I watch?" He turned and looked at his cat "what do you think we should watch happy?" Happy said nothing and rolled over on natsus bed. "Great choice" muttered natsu. He was still looking for something to watch when his cellphone started to ring, he picked it up and answered "hello?"

"Natsu!" Responded jellal "what's up man? You just went straight home today, I didn't get a chance to talk to you after school" natsu sighed "I was just exhausted after that big exam today" "oh yeah, that thing sucked" said jellal "so what's up? How's happy?" Natsu smiled a bit "it's good, just kind of bored, and happy a fine, here I'll let you talk to him" natsu held the phone up to happy's face "hey happy! Taking a nap or something?" Said jellal

Happy mearly purred in response, natsu chuckled and took the phone back "so how's it going with you?" Asked natsu. "Eh, pretty good. Oh and we need to work on how you act around that new guy" natsu made a small growling noise "rrrr. I hate him" said natsu "I know, but you guys can't keep fighting like that" answered jellal " it's not my fault!" Said natsu "he just come up to me and starts dissing me! Next time I see him, I'm going to punch him right in his stupid face!" Suddenly a book next to natsu burst into flames

"Holy crap!" Said natsu, he dropped his phone and rapidly patted the flames out with his hands. "Natsu? Natsu you there?" Said jellal. Natsu picked up his phone and sighed "jellal, I'm going to call you back ok?" "Uh.. Sure man, whatever" responded jellal

Natsu hung up and pocketed his phone. He sighed and looked at the, now burned, book "what the hell happened?" He asked himself, he looked at his hands and noticed they were completely unburned "what the hell..?" he frowned and looked at the book again 'surely I couldn't have?' He pointed at the book and snapped. Instantly the book burst into flames, he snapped again and the flames died

"... Holy shit" said natsu "this is incredible" he got his phone and dialed a number, the phone rang for a few seconds "... Hello?" Answered jellal. "Jellal, it's natsu" he said "your never going to believe what just happened"

* * *

Revan- Aaaaaand cut! Perfect, so I hope you all liked it. Thanks again for the reviews and stuff, and I'm sorry it took me so long to write it, I'll try to be quicker next time. I'll now turn the floor over to Neko.

Neko: So I hoped you liked it. Please leave a review. Tell us what YOU think! I'll try write the next chapter soon! What does Natsu tell Jellal? Find out next time, Ja Ne *waves*


	3. Chapter 2

Revan- hey guys how's it going? We got the next chapter of FAFEI here! Neko wrote it so give her your admiration. On to Neko

Neko: Yosh! And we're here for another chapter of FAFIE! Yes this acronym is becoming a thing... Big shout out to PianoNL who inspired this chapter with her review. Any who, we do not own Fairytail in anyway, despite how big the Nalu fan-base is growing... Rolling story!

* * *

-Previously in FAFIE-

"... Holy shit" said natsu "this is incredible" he got his phone and dialed a number, the phone rang for a few seconds

"... Hello?" Answered jellal

"Jellal, it's natsu" he said "your never going to believe what just happened"...

- Chapter 2 -

"... okay... If this has anything to you suddenly hanging up on me then I'm all ears" Jellal replied

"okay, you might want to brace yourself" Natsu said slowly

"Already doing it"

"Okay" Natsu inhaled a deep breath "Jellal... I CAN DO MAGIC!"

The reply on the other end of the phone was not what Natsu has expected.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"Jellal laughed "You can do magic? Please tell me your kidding" he gasped in between laughing fits

"No! I'm serrious! I just set fire to my book! I'm a Py-pyro-pryoke-" Natsu struggled to find the word

"Have you been sniffing Happy's catnip?" Jellal asked

"No! I'm serrious!" Natsu repeated "I'm a py-pyro-"

"Pyrokinetic?" Jellal suggested

"Yeah! That!"

"Well Natsu, if you wasted myth meto tell me that, I'm hanging up..." Jellal sighed

"wait don't-"

"... I'll see you tomorrow" with that the line went dead

"Damit!" Natsu cursed throwing his cellphone on his bed, causing Happy to jump out of the way and onto the floor, and give Natsu a glare

"You didn't give me catnip did you...?" Natsu asked Happy who, in response, licked his paw

"Thought so..." Natsu sighed and colasped face down onto his bed sighing...

Jellal let out a worried sigh as he hung up. He looked at his cell phone and dialled another number

"hello?"

"Hey Gray, it's me" Jellal sighed

"What happened? My head still hurts you know" Gray complained through the phone

"Nows not the time, ya know Natsu?"

"The flame brain?" Gray Growlled

"yeah, him" Jellal rolled his eyes

"What about him? Did you just talk to him or something?"

"Yeah...First he said he could use magic..." Jellal started causing Gray to snort and drop his phone

"Sorry... Magic?" Gray suppressed his laugh

"Yes,but then..." Jellal trailed off

"What? Dont leave me hanging?" Said Gray in a impatient tone, Jellal took a deep breath

"He said he's a pyrokinetic"

* * *

Neko: dun dun duuuuuunnnn! Jellal and Gray know each other! Haha! Make sure you review and follow for more FAFIE action! Over to Revan *points at Revan*

Revan- oooh interesting huh? Well I'll try to write the next chapter soon, don't forget to review it! Bye!


	4. Chapter 3

Revan: hey guys it's me, so I'm so so so so SO sorry it took this long. My mind drew a blank and I had to dump it on Neko-Chan. So give her a cookie! And the credit! on to her!

Neko: ... So how is everyone today?... Yeah I thought so *silence*... Revan and I don't own Fairy Tail etc etc... Ahh... Well sorry to keep you all waiting he he... Lets solve the mystery of Natsu! Roll da story!

* * *

-Recap-

* * *

"Yes,but then..." Jellal trailed off  
"What? Dont leave me hanging?" Said Gray in a impatient tone, Jellal took a deep breath  
"He said he's a pyrokinetic"

* * *

-Chapter 3-

* * *

"oh oka- Wait what did you say?!" Gray practically yelled into his cell phone  
"You know what we need to do" Jellal groaned at Gray's reaction  
"But Headmistress Mavis said-"  
"-I know, but if Natsu isn't 'contained', the Headmistress said she's going to send 'her'" Jellal shivered as a image appeared in his mind  
"No... She wouldn't" Gray paled as he almost dropped the phone  
"would I lie to you?" Jellal asked, seriously and after a long pause Gray finally answered  
"No" Gray sighed at last  
"We are doomed" ?Jellal groaned  
"Yup..."  
"Okay, now for a plan..."

-Operation: 'Kidnap' Natsu Attempt 1-  
Day: Wednesday  
Weather: cloudy  
Target: Natsu Dragneel  
Objective: To 'kidnap' Natsu Dragneel and bring him to the 'Academy'  
Deadline: Friday

Natsu trudged home from school, his day hadn't gone so well when he tried to threaten his English teacher to set him on fire. The fiasco had resulted in Natsu being sent to the principals office, who sentenced him to a months worth of after school detention and after school counseling Greatest day ever. On the bright side anyone who had been to detention before and knew that the old teacher who took detentions didn't really give a damn in what the students did, so everyone just took advantage of school Wi-Fi and surfed the internet or played Candy-Crush. Most of the time, both.

So while Natsu going through his day in his head. Two people who go by the names of 'Gray' and 'Jellal' were huddled in a bush, waiting to pounce on an unsuspecting Natsu. Of course they had thought everything through (not) from the back-up plan for the back-up plan to the ninja costumes.  
"Are you sure I don't look like a idiot?" Gray complained scratching his leg furiously as the itchy fabric rubbed against him uncomfortably.  
"Yes you look fine you girl" Jellal rolled his eyes "so you know the plan?"  
"Of course I don't" Gray said sarcastically. Jellal didn't catch the sarcasm and went over the plan again. By the time Jellal finished Natsu was already home  
"See? I told you to remember the plan!" Jellal exclaimed frustratedly when he noticed that Natsu was no where to be seen  
"I never asked you to recite it" Gray groaned, face-palming at his friend  
"You said you didn't know it!"  
"Yeah, that was sarcasm"  
"Well your sarcasm sucks"  
"Shut up! Besides, if we don't get him to the 'Academy' by Friday, Headmistress Mavis confirmed she will send 'her'"  
"Damit Jellal!" Gray groaned  
"Keep telling yourself that" Jellal suggested as the to begin to trudge home after this defeat

-Operation: 'Kidnap' Natsu Attempt 2-  
Day: Thursday  
Weather: Rainy  
Target: Natsu Dragneel  
Objective: To 'kidnap' Natsu Dragneel and bring him to the 'Academy'  
Deadline: Friday

Jellal sat behind the same bush the next day. The only difference was that it was pouring rain and the two hadn't brought a umbrella.  
"W-Where is he?" Jellal said shivering as the two sat in the cold rain  
"Dunno" Gray said helpfully, seemingly unaffected by the cold  
"He should be here by now!"  
"Uh..." Gray frowned as he remembered Natsu threatening the English teacher, "I think he has some kind of counselling thing today..." He mumbled quietly  
"And you only think to tell me this-achooo- now?" Jellal asked, death aura escaping from him  
"Hey! I forgot okay!" Gray held his hands up in defence  
"that's it I'm going home" Jellal stood up and stormed away through the rain  
"whatever" Gray rolled his eyes and headed home

-2 hours later-  
Natsu Dragneel walked through the freezing rain sneezing. May if he hadn't left his umbrella in his locker... He shook his head, an umbrella wouldn't have kept the cold away making a mental note to by a school rain jacket sometime. He had just spent the past 2 hours trying to persuade a counsellor that he really was pyro and no he wouldn't of really set Mr Adams on fire. The counsellor had told him he was still in denial and scheduled him for another session next week. 'Yeah right' he thought as he made his way home

-Operation: 'Kidnap' Natsu Attempt 3-  
Day: Friday  
Weather: Scorching hot sunny weather  
Target: Natsu Dragneel  
Objective: To 'kidnap' Natsu Dragneel and bring him to the 'Academy'  
Deadline: TODAY

Natsu had taken the day off at home. After walking home in the rain, yes he had indeed caught a cold. Yippie! Happy wasn't much help except for being a living pillow. Natsu patted his cat, as he flicked through channels on TV. Murder mystery, no. News, no. Re-runs of Pokemon, Seen them ba-jillion times. shopping channel selling hair straightners, like he needed one. This is how his day played out as he stayed at home.

Jellal looked around the classroom. Natsu wasn't there. Nope. Not a single strand of pink hair to be seen. He cursed under his breath. He and Gray were screwed. Not only would 'She' be sent to 'collect' Natsu, but 'She' also happened to be the bluenettes girlfriend. And a really strict one two. Jellal considered the options of running away to live in the woods or jump off the school building roof. Those seemed a lot kinder than the punishment he knew he would get.  
'Oh well' he thought 'at least I can live my final days in peace...' Jellal sighed as class started...

* * *

Neko: I hope you like that chapter, he he... Bet you guys can guess who 'she' is? just who is Jellal's Girfriend? Anywho R&R for more of FAFIE

Revan- hope you guys liked It! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Don't forget to click the button that says 'Review'


End file.
